


【美中】Losing control

by white spider (baizhu0211)



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhu0211/pseuds/white%20spider
Summary: "It seems like we've been losing control.Somebody tell me I'm not alone."
Relationships: 美中 - Relationship
Kudos: 58





	【美中】Losing control

**Author's Note:**

> ·瓷右  
> ·ooc慎  
> ·囚禁，强制，道具，流血，枪械play  
> ·谨慎阅读，后果自负

1

USA承认过于复杂的密码给他自己增添了烦恼，但他需要它们。

中空的人头雕像暗藏着机关，按钮被主人粗鲁的摁下，沉重的书橱缓缓移开，露出新建不久的密码门。USA舒一口气，咽下所有的苦大仇深，输入烦人的字符，滴滴答答的按键音效此时起了煽风点火的作用，让他本就躁动的心更焦灼了几分，耐着性子听完验证成功的电子音的那几秒像一个寂静又漫长的冬夜。

略显急切的步伐难掩他的兴奋，他正愉悦的，迫不及待的接近他的秘密。

逼仄的地下室昏暗潮湿，门外穿刺进来的光泻在生锈的铁链上，一半蜿蜒着没入地下室的墙壁，另一半流淌着寻到一个未着片缕的男人。

男人的黑发凌乱且松散，同一贯整洁的形象大相径庭。USA走到他面前，玩具震动的声音细若蚊吟，在一片死寂的地下室却能被听得一清二楚。男人的眼睫颤了一下，阖着眼不再动作，仿佛正在熟睡，丝毫没有感知到来者的存在。

装睡的人是叫不醒的，USA也没再多说些什么，直截了当的翻出一个遥控器，调了最高档。

“呜！……”

毫无防备的男人还是泄露了一声短促的呻吟，原本就蜷曲着的身体弓得更厉害，几乎是无意识的、难以承受般的颤抖了一下，清亮的双眸倏地睁开，露出黑色的瞳孔。

USA露出一个礼貌的笑容，阴翳的光如暗流一般从半眯着的眼中流过。

“愿意醒了，CN？”

他意料之外的没有收到那人的冷哼和夹枪带棒的嘲讽，较以往更为平和的回复让他一时间产生了征服的满足感。USA以胜利者的姿态俯视他的囚鸟，迎上的是同样带有挑衅意味的目光。

但那双深不见底的眼睛，敛着他从未改变的不屈，那愚蠢的、该死的、令人恼怒的高傲。

他得想办法让这个亢心憍气的反抗者听话。

行动总是比言语更有力，USA伸手从衣袋里翻出另一个遥控器，开到最大档。相同的遥控器又找了两个，操作不变，对CN越发剧烈的挣扎和喘息视若无睹。

USA俯下身，抬手按住CN的小腹，将人推到在地上。不正常的高温从掌心传来，他顿了片刻，明白了CN突然变得温顺的缘由。

发着烧没力气叫而已。

USA难得的犹豫了一会儿，折腾一个病人确实是一件无耻的事，趁人之危的名声也并不好听，但击败他这个软硬不吃的对手的机会实在是不可多得，况且那人藏在甲壳之下柔软的躯体让他颇为期待。

“这只是四个小的，darling，”USA继续着翻找工作，终于在摸索到什么后微笑着开口，“接下来才是重头戏。”

语毕，USA熟稔的推动滑键，深埋在CN体内的硅胶玩具不遗余力的运作起来。确乎是与四个跳蛋不能相提并论的力度，这次他隔着CN薄薄的小腹，都能感受到那人体内的震动。CN几乎是在瞬间弹起，USA差点没按住，不过他还是残酷的镇压了所有的反抗，变本加厉的加重手上的力道，迫使CN脆弱的内腔挤压他身体里的按摩棒。

CN徒劳的挣扎，铁链搅在一起晃得哗哗响，唯一的结果是手腕上越来越多的红痕。最终他耗尽了所有的体力，胡乱踢蹬着的双腿渐渐地没了动静。

USA缄默的看着，胜券在握的喜悦让他感觉相当不错。

2

是怎么搞成现在这样子的？USA问他自己。

人是他绑过来的，在一次并不愉快的商谈之后，当然，是个局，所以CN当时还穿着正装。

此时的CN是他从未见过的狼狈，梳理整齐的黑发在先前的搏斗中松散了一半，被汗水浸湿的发尾凌乱的粘连在前额和后颈的皮肤上，西服上满是暴力撕扯后留下的褶皱，衬衣几乎在被撕碎的边缘，大开着领口堪堪挂在那人身上。粗大的铁链缚在他的手脚上——USA费了大力气套上去的，CN很识时务的没有白费力气去挣脱它们，他笃定他的对手会给他套上最牢固的桎梏。

“我真是没想到你怕我怕成这样，”为了规避锁链带来的负重，CN干脆原地就坐，仰视着独裁者没有半分怯懦，“如果是被害妄想症，我建议你去第七人民医院碰碰运气，还是说，你确实已经弱到要忌惮一个发展中国家……”

CN嘴里从来都没有什么软话，这他是知道的，可每次被对方锋芒逼人地挑衅时，他还是会因为一时语塞而气急败坏。

况且在被俘的情况下出言不逊，未免有些太嚣张了。

USA有些恼怒的拔出手枪，抵着对方的脑门打断了未完的发言，现在人绑在这里，他没必要用舌头打架。

“Well, my dear.”USA意味不明的挑了挑嘴角，“你该不会傻到认为现在激怒我对你有什么好处吧。”

然后那人同样冲他挑了挑眉角，一点没有示弱的表现：“你对付我，不过就是怕有人反抗你，怕我们团结起来摆脱你的霸权主义。不会只有我一个领袖的，USA，你堵不上所有反对者的嘴。”

CN黑色的瞳孔平静得看不出任何情绪，仿佛黑洞一样的双眸像是要将他吞食。

他真是恨透了CN利若锋芒的锐气。

USA瞳孔骤缩，捏着CN的下巴迫使他将头仰起，不由分说的把枪管塞进人嘴里。

“但我现在只想堵上你的嘴。”枪管被更重的压下，抵在咽喉处使CN一阵作呕，USA松开人的下巴握住脆弱的喉咙，持着枪管硬往深处捅。

这根枪管确实把CN插得够呛，他的喉头一刻不停的剧烈滚动着，胃里一阵翻江倒海，下意识的挣扎着着想要站起来，USA为了固定他下了狠劲，有那么几秒他甚至觉得自己已经被这个混蛋掐死了。

最后那只手放开了他的喉管，CN力竭的瘫坐下去，缺氧让他眼前一阵阵发白，那根该死的枪管被抽离出去，亮晶晶的挂满了他的津液。

“很害怕吗？挣扎得那么厉害。”极大程度的被CN狼狈的样子取悦，USA笑得嚣张，没费多大力气把脱力的人推倒在地，欺身压上去，死摁着CN的肩断了那人逃跑的念想，“知道吗，CN，你刚刚喘得像个婊子。”

“……哈，混蛋，你真让我恶心……”

明白那人的气力已经没剩多少，USA眼底笑意更盛。“我想到了一件更有趣的事。”他伸手去解CN的皮带，CN惊恐的表情和扭腰躲避的动作助长了USA施暴的欲望，他劝慰般的开口，试图套出两句软话，“没有什么想说的吗？”

CN以激烈的反抗作回应，奈何本就不敌对手还被折腾到脱力，即使是全力抵抗也如同蚍蜉撼树，身上的人高大得像座小山，快压得他喘不过气来。

长裤被褪到脚踝，碍于脚镣勉强挂在足上，双腿被迫分开的屈辱让CN无地自容，他偏过头双眼紧闭，企图掩盖羞愤与不堪。施暴者偏是没能遂了他的愿，抓起那把枪就直接捅进紧闭的穴口。

饶是刚刚被他自己的唾液润过，那个本无承受功能的器官也受不住这样的暴行，CN疼得眼角泛红，抬头怒视暴戾又恶劣的人。殊不知他的威胁不仅没有一点威慑力，反倒助长了USA的气焰，枪管被更用力的向里推进，竟是直接没进了大半。

“呜啊！哈，呜……疯子，哈，拔出去！…啊啊！……唔！”

“……呃啊！呼，别、推了，啊！…不行……哈……”

CN拼了命的挣扎，却也没撼动身上人半分。下体被撕裂的痛苦让他无力保持理智，疼痛的信号像尖刀一样刺戳他早已麻痹的大脑，冰冷坚硬的金属不停的在他身体里进进出出，像是要把他的五脏六腑都搅烂。

直到温热的液体填满了甬道的罅隙，黏附在银色的金属上，鲜红的枪管才让USA意识到确实是太过了。

USA带着些许歉意将只能颤抖着喘息的人抱起，温柔得仿佛刚才的施暴者另有其人，作为“凶器”的手枪被轻柔的抽出来放在一旁，他将CN拥入怀中像是对待一件易碎的珍宝一样小心翼翼。

相比冰冷的锁链和枪管，CN确乎是从USA身上汲取了温度。疲惫让他慢慢的阖上双眼，却在下一瞬陡然睁开。

USA解开怀中人手脚上的枷锁，正准备起身将人抱起，一直沉默不语的CN突然将他一把推开，伸手抓起放在身旁的手枪，直指USA的脑袋。

“放我走。”

银色的手枪上残留着USA手心的温度，枪管上是自己的血……刚刚经受的屈辱让CN羞愤难当，他和USA沉默的对视了片刻，寂静最终粉碎在USA突然迸发出的，无缘无由的笑声里。

CN被意料之外的反应晃了神，再反应过来时，握枪的手腕已经被USA攥在手里。USA握着他的手腕往前拽，将黑黢黢的枪口抵上自己的眉心。

“往这儿打。”USA几乎贴着CN的脸说出这句话，下一秒就按着CN的手指扣下扳机。

没有巨响和四溅的鲜血，CN沉浸在莫大的震惊中不知如何动作。

“你……”

“是空枪，CN。”USA抬脚将虚弱的人踢翻在地，“你需要更严厉的惩罚。”

3

他一直将CN视作敌人，这是毋庸置疑的。

一个年轻而富有活力的大国，幅员辽阔，人口众多，强大又不断的发展，CN现今的影响力已经远超了USA的预期。

他是一个强大、难缠的对手，一个从不妥协，从不退让的硬茬。

是他霸权的反对者，单极世界的绊脚石。

这样一个威胁，当然是欲除之而后快。

拿起手枪时他却犹豫了，神使鬼差的，他将填好的弹夹倒空了。

对付他还……用不着。

USA很快就对他可笑的怜悯后悔了，CN并不是一个被“敲打”就会屈从的软蛋。

他差点忘了，CN七十年的躯体里，藏的是五千年的脊梁。

那又怎样，他有的是时间陪他耗。

当USA再次走进地下室，CN已经肉眼可见的憔悴了许多，脸色苍白，黑眼圈很重，显然，他留下的玩具服务的很到位。

CN的状态很差，烧了有一段时间，受伤的下体也没有处理过。他还能记起硬让CN吃下那些玩具时那人过激的挣扎让体内好不容易结痂的伤口又裂开，血渍黏答答的糊了他一手。他很有先见之明的启动玩具之前先给那人戴上了镣铐，CN像离岸的鱼一样痉挛着在地上胡乱的翻滚，一直没有反应的前端颤巍巍的立起来，没一会儿就交代了第一次，再到后面竟是连叫也叫不出来，蜷着身体哆嗦了几分钟便精疲力竭的昏睡过去。

临走前USA把所有玩具都调到最低档，他还不想那么快把人玩坏。

真是不经折腾。USA这么想着，按着CN小腹的手渐渐撤了力道。他下意识地看向那人的手腕，因为刚刚与手铐的博弈新添了不少血痕。

“呐，CN，我听说发烧的人直肠会变得更热，”USA笑得残忍，放在人腹部的手不安分的向下，“让我试试？”

USA确信这个已经虚脱的人还是听清了他说的话，那双黑眼睛里一闪而过的震惊与恐惧让他心情大好。

“还是说，你更喜欢和玩具玩？”

USA起身做出一副要走的样子，站定脚步盯着地上快脱形的人儿，他知道他今天一定能逼CN做出让步。

CN在良久的沉默后偏过头去，空洞的眼睛看向地下室的墙壁，然后缓缓的分开了修长的双腿。

就目前的情况，确实是明智的选择。

USA不紧不慢的俯下身，用膝盖将CN的双腿分的更开，一手扶着CN的腰身，另一只手探向那人的下体，握住按摩棒露在体外的把手，一下扯了半截出来。

“呜！啊！啊啊！”

粗暴的动作牵扯了体内的伤口，生理盐水很不争气的盈满了眼眶，CN费力的咽下了未脱口的痛呼。

也许是终于有了正在虐待病人的自觉，USA没再暴力的快速抽动那根按摩棒，而是缓慢的把它抽离出来，旋即便随手丢弃在角落。红肿的后穴暴露在视野中，长时间被暴力撑开的穴口可怜兮兮的翕动着就是合不上。

四个跳蛋被按摩棒推到了相当深的地方，USA并了两指探入穴道时CN绷紧身子瑟缩了一下。他耐着性子掰开CN想要并起的双腿，高热湿软的穴肉讨饶般的缠上他的手指，光是想象进入的温暖与紧致就让他下面硬的发痛，逐渐失去耐心的USA手头的动作急躁起来，太过霸道的动作激得CN摇着头下意识地后退躲避，却被更用力的掐住腰动弹不得。

清理完所有的玩具，USA解开裤链，昂扬的性器几乎是在瞬间弹出，他毫不客气的架起CN的双腿，直接抵上来不及合上的穴口。

“我进去了。”简明露骨的通知，USA并没有等CN回应，死掐着那人的腰挺了小半截性器进去。

“呃啊啊啊啊！呜，哇啊！痛啊啊，痛……”

“忍一下，马上就好。”USA敷衍的安抚着怀里颤抖的人，手上却做着截然相反的残忍动作。他扶着那人的腰缓缓的退出来，却在快要完全抽出时狠狠地捅回去。

硬是又吃进一截性器的人疼得头皮发麻，CN浑身发烫，只觉得连脑浆都要沸腾起来，难以运作的大脑已经难以组织语言。

“……哈啊，别，别了…好大，呜……进不去……”

“你这是在夸奖我吗，honey？”USA眯着眼调笑，即使被那样的开发过，甬道依旧紧致得难以进入，他拽着CN的胳膊将两人的位置调换，跨坐的姿势让CN不得不把腿分得更开。

“USA你做什……唔！”

USA扣着CN的腰将人往下压，接着蛮横的力道和CN自身的重力生生让狰狞的性器刺进更深处。CN的小腹和腿根绷得死紧，瑟缩着像秋日的落叶。

“你真棒，宝贝。”他笑着抚摸CN腰上淤青的指痕，那人哆哆嗦嗦的活像个筛子，“全都吃进去了。”

被完全进入的感觉骇人的可怕，进入的太深的物什顶的CN想吐，导致他一度怀疑那玩意儿是不是捅到他胃里去了。烧得晕晕乎乎的脑子艰难的聚起些许神志，他撑着USA的胸膛想撑起身体远离捣进他身体的巨物。

“想拔出去？”纤细的腰被再次握住，资本家有力的手毫不费劲的将他提了起来，USA的阴茎一点点的抽离他的身体，在只剩顶部的时候停下，“就像这样？”

CN晓得会有什么不好的事情。

“你当我是死的吗？”那双手又狠狠的把他按回去，一步到胃。

“呜啊啊啊！哈呜，啊啊！”

痛啊，好痛啊……

这一记深顶终究是超过了CN的承受范围，浑身的骨头如同被抽走一般，他甚至没有力气支撑自己坐着，整个人瘫倒在USA怀里，蓄在眼眶里的洪水终于是决了堤，他很丢脸的窝在男人的臂膀里颤抖着啜泣。

USA好一会儿没有动作，CN臆测他是惊异于自己如此丢人的反应，耳根红了个通透。身体里的烙铁依旧坚挺，明白干耗下去只会消耗更多体力，他颤栗着攀上USA的肩膀，讨好般的在对方的嘴角啜吻，竭力抑制住哽咽的哭腔。

“快一点。”

又是一阵天旋地转，CN再度被USA压在身下，蛮横的冲撞像是要将他拆吃入腹，神智涣散之余他突然有了也许会尸骨无存的臆想。

连破碎而无意义的呻吟都渐渐弱了下去，最后一次USA抵着深处熟烂的软肉释放在CN体内，那人如任人摆布的布偶没再有任何反应。

他到最后也只剩下缄默，打开锁链时CN腕部的伤痕让他很不自在，他伸手将满身狼藉的人揽入怀中，发出一声意味不明的嗤笑。

“看起来我好像失控了。”

有阵风吹进他的耳朵里，缥缈得让他难以置信。

“不止你一个。”

END


End file.
